


Bring Her Home

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [47]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt goes to your apartment to find you gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Her Home

Matt doesn’t know how it happened.

He called you an hour ago to confirm your date. Nothing sounded forced, there was no background noise, nothing he should’ve picked up on. But here he is, in the middle of your living room, taking in the area around him, alone. The flowers he got you lay forgotten where he dropped them amidst the wreckage that is your living room.

 **Correction:**  
Matt doesn’t know why it happened.

Did they take you because of him- because of Daredevil? Has your moment in the sun finally ended? He should’ve seen this coming. This was bound to happen. But there is another possibility. The world doesn’t revolve around him despite the chain of disasters he leaves in his wake. There’s a reason he donned the mask, and it was to protect people like you from scum like this. This could be unrelated. But does it matter why? Will it change the way he goes about this? No. Why is not a useful sentiment here.

 **Revision:**  
Matt doesn’t know anything, and it doesn’t matter.

For the first time in a long time, he’s powerless. He doesn’t know what to do. He should suit up and go find you, but his only lead is a decaying bouquet at his feet and a pile of broken glass and wood splinters. No information; nothing to lead him to you. It doesn't help that in his panic he can’t focus on anything past this room. Even if he could, he has the distinct feeling that there would be no trail for him to pick up on.

 **Conclusion:**  
You’re gone.

Matt can’t accept that. He Won’t accept it. It’s not in his nature. This is the man without fear as he’s heard whispered on the streets. The man who’s accepted the devil into his heart and put him on a leash. Who chooses when to let him loose- when to let him take over. Like now.

-0-

By early morning he’s made it back to your apartment. He should’ve known it was useless. For what help could the devil be to an angel? The man without fear. He lets out a wet laugh. He’s sure as hell scared now. He’s done everything he could- everything he knows how- but there’s nothing to lead him to you. Maybe this is God’s way of putting him in his place. Reminding him he’s not almighty.

He falls to his knees, sliding off his helmet and clutching it against his body. In the first rays of the morning light, he does the only thing left he can think of.

“My sovereign Lord I beseech you,  
hear me in spite of my sins.  
I know I may have lost your favor by taking justice upon myself.  
But you’ve provided through my worst times  
And I beg you not to punish her for my sins.  
Bring her home.

She’s alone and afraid.  
Give her peace and wisdom.  
Give her strength  
Bring her home.

No one can take anything from us, for it is yours.  
No one can give us anything for it is yours.  
My sins are mine, and if I should die, let me die.

Let her be.  
Let her live.  
Bring her home.”

-0-

You’re sitting in a cage with your arms and legs zip tied; trying to find a way out when the door opens. You’re terrified, not knowing what they want with you, what they'll do. Then you’re disgusted when you see it’s a woman. You can’t believe that she would condone this. But your thoughts are cut off when she kneels and unlocks the cage.

“I have to warn you." She starts. "Many- including myself-have tried to escape but they’re always caught. When they're brought back here, it’s even worse for them. If you go now though, you have a chance.”

“Why me? I just got here. Why haven’t you let out any of these other girls?”

“It’s taken me a long time to scrape up the courage to do this. They’ll notice if i’m missing, but they brought you in with a big enough group that they might not notice you’re gone. The men who took you are all asleep now, but I need to know if you’ll do this for us so I can put the keys back where I took them from.”

“Yes. I’ll do it. I promise I’ll get the police over here as soon as I can. And I know someone else who could help if they think it’ll take too long with warrants.”

She cuts your zip ties. “Go. If they wake up and find out you’re missing I’ll do my best to hold them off.”

“Thank you so much.” You hug her once you crawl out of the cage. “I won’t let you down.”

You make your way to the nearest police station which ends up being the 15th precinct. Brett Mahoney takes your statement, and by the time you get home, it's early afternoon and you're ready to collapse.

The first thing you see when you open the door is Matt kneeling in your living room muttering something under his breath. He looks so desperate as clutches his helmet in a white knuckled grip, tears dripping on the crown.

“Matt.” You put a hand on his shoulder and he bolts upright.

“Y/n?” He stands and has to fight himself not to scoop you into his arms right at that moment. He doesn’t know what happened, and you might not want to be touched right now. “Oh my God, are you okay?” His hands shake at is sides.

You duck your head and hug yourself. “I um- I actually don’t know. Everything’s so fresh and I don’t know how to process it all.”

He opens his arms to you and lets out a breath when he feels you collide with his chest. “Hey, it’s okay now.” He strokes your hair. “I’m here, I won’t leave you alone. I promise.”

You let out a sob into his chest. “Matt?”

“What is it?”

“There’s more people there.”

“Did you tell the police about it?”

“Yeah, but it’s going to take them awhile to get a warrant and I don’t know if they’ll all still be there by then. The woman who helped me escape is in an even more precarious position; and I don't know if she'll still be alive. If they found out I'm gone, I don't know what they'll do to her. And even if she's 'fine', she’s still there living through hell so I could escape. So I could go get help so all those other women could be free.”

“Do you want me to go make sure that happens?”

“Yes, but I’ll come with you.”

“No.” He snaps before he softens. “I can’t risk you again. You did your part and that was amazing. But you need rest.”

“Well from the looks of it, you do too, and I won’t sit around idle while you go get yourself killed for my sake. Either I’m coming with you or we stay here and let the cops do their jobs.”

He sighs. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

“Yes.” You don’t tell him that you only ‘slept’ because they had to knock you out to get you there. You have a feeling he wouldn't count that as sleep, especially when it only lasted for 10 minutes.

“Fine. Tell me what I’m walking into.”

-0-

Matt goes in first, and you watch as he takes out the five men with a precision you’ll never be able to comprehend. After they’re all on the ground, you hear banging from one of the rooms. You try the door, but it won’t budge, so you step back to kick it open. The woman who helped you escape stands behind it, shocked you're here so soon.

“Are you okay?” You ask.

She nods.

“Okay, do you know where the keys went?”

She steps out and looks at the unconscious bodies on the ground. “He had them last I saw.” She points and Matt pats him down, finding the keys right away. He stands and tilts his head to the side before heading down to the basement.

When you follow him down, he hands you the keys and takes out his billy clubs. “Free as many as you can, I’m going to try to break the locks open.”

-0-

By the time you get home, you and Matt are both ready to pass out. He flips your sofa upright and goes to lay on it.

“You can come in here if you want.” You call from the bedroom.

“You sure?”

“Yes Matt, I’m sure.”

When he joins you, you curl into his chest and he puts his arms around you.

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” He says with a peck to your forehead. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find you. I tried.”

“I know Matt. I kind of figured when I came home to you in your Daredevil suit.”

“I needed you to make sure you know.”

“I do. Thank you Matt.” You grab his neck and pull him over for a kiss.

He blinks into the kiss then returns it with fervor, pulling you closer- if that’s possible. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If some of this feels familiar to anyone it's because it was inspired by the song Bring Him Home from Les Miserables.


End file.
